Different colors, Different Worlds
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Multicrossover mit verschiedenen Games und Movies, über das Schicksal eines entführten und einer Bunt zusammengewürfelten Gruppe die sich im ihn sammelt.
1. Kapitel 01

_**Different colors, Different Worlds**_

**Kapitel 01.**

James Kopf dröhnte, lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen und in seinen Gedanken herrschte mehr als nur ein großes Durcheinander.

Ganz deutlich konnte er spüren das er festgebunden war und in so eine Art Stuhl saß, oder eher halb lag, aus kalten Metall.

Seine letzte Erinnerung war der Junggesellenabschied seines alten Freundes Michael.

Zu Acht waren sie durch ein paar Bars gezogen, einen Stripclub konnte James allen anderen zum Glück ausreden, denn er wusste das Michael davon absolut nichts hielt.

Deswegen waren sie nur durch die Bars gezogen, hatten getrunken, in alten Erinnerungen geschwelgt und viel gelacht.

Dann war aber etwas schief gegangen, sie waren um kurz nach Mitternacht auf dem Weg zur nächsten Bar gewesen als mit einem mal dieses super helle Licht über ihnen erschienen war.

Es war von oben gekommen und James glaubte sich zu erinnern das jemand gemeint hätte das es sicher ein Hubschrauber wäre, aber warum war dann nichts zu hören gewesen, denn es herrschte absolute Stille während das Licht immer intensiver wurde.

Aber das ganze war jetzt erst einmal völlig egal, jetzt ging es erst einmal darum zu klären wo er war, was er hier sollte, und vor allem wie er wieder weg kam.

„Ah, das Subjekt ist Erwacht."

Was war das für eine Stimme, sie klang so komisch, irgendwie künstlich, aber nicht wie aus einem Computer, einfach anders.

Sein Körper sandte ihm eindrücke die ihm sagten das er scheinbar festgebunden war.

Der Stuhl auf dem er festgebunden war bewegte sich bis er fast ganz aufgerichtet war, und sofort sah er jemanden vor sich.

Nein, nicht jemanden, etwas.

Die Gestalt war zwar humanoid, also zwei Arme, zwei Beine und einem Kopf, doch es gab kein sonstigen Extremitäten, keine Finger, Zehen oder ein Gesicht.

Dazu kam das sie völlig silberfarben war, wie in Folie gepackt.

„Was soll das hier? Wer sind Sie? Warum bin ich Hier? Was wollen sie von mir?", fragte James und wurde bei jedem Wort lauter.

„Ah, große Aggression und Wut, sehr gut. Dieses Subjekt wird sehr nützlich sein."

Subjekt, wieder wurde James Subjekt genannt und in ihm kam ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche.

„**ICH BIN DOCH KEINE VERDAMMTE LABORRATTE**!", brüllte James laut und stemmte sich gegen die metallenen Fesseln die ihn festhielten, doch sie schnitten ihm nur ins Fleisch.

„Natürlich nicht, das Lebewesen das Sie als Ratte bezeichnen wäre für unsere Zwecke völlig ungeeignet. Anders als Sie, ihr Geist ist sehr stabil und Sie sind für neues Offen, aus diesem Grund wurden sie ausgewählt."

„Ausgewählt, was heißt hier ausgewählt! Entführt trifft es wohl eher du Arsch!"

„Nun, das kann man auf die eine oder andere Weise sehen Subjekt. Sie sind hier um für ihr Leben zu streiten."

James Gesicht sollte wohl ein großes Fragezeichen zieren, denn er verstand nicht wirklich was vor sich ging.

„Hör mal du Laufende Silberfolie, erkläre das mal richtig, so das ich das verstehen kann."

Der Kopf des unbekannten Wesens kippte leicht zur Seite

„Wir sind Multidimensionale Wesen, in vielen Realitäten und Wirklichkeiten haben die sogenannten Menschen, oder andere Humanoide Wesen die Dominanz. Etwas das wir nicht verstehen, eure Körper sind zerbrechlich und in ihrer Leistung mehr als begrenzt. Etwas das auch für euren Geist gilt. Jedoch, das was wir als größten Defizit sehen ist eure Lebensspanne. In nur einem Wimpernschlag, wie man bei euch glaube ich sagt, ist euer Leben schon vorbei. Noch bevor es richtig beginnen kann."

Für James war das gehörte einfach nur beängstigend.

„Sie sind doch nicht mehr ganz dicht! Nur weil ich anders bin soll ich für sie jetzt als Versuchskaninchen herhalten, das ist doch Wahnsinnig!"

„Ihr aufbegehren mir und meines gleichen gegenüber ist völlig Sinnlos. Sie sollten sich lieber dafür Rüsten das sie überleben bei dem was wir für die Humanoiden vorbereitet haben."

Hinter dem unbekannten Wesen bildete sich eine Art Fenster und zeigte eine Stadt, mit verschiedenen hohen und weniger hohen Wolkenkratzern.

Jedoch war das markanteste ein Bauwerk das an der Basis wie eine Pyramide geformt war, deren Spitze aber so weit in den Himmel reichte das James nicht sagen konnte wo sie endete.

„Ah, ich sehe ihr habt die Zitadelle bemerkt, sie ist das Ziel aller, nur über sie ist die Rückkehr möglich."

„Was heißt das Ziel aller?"

„Wir haben nicht nur ein Subjekt für diesen Test versammelt, sondern viele aus ihrer Realität, und anderen Realitäten. Alle haben das selbe Ziel, überleben und die Zitadelle erreichen."

James war dazu übergegangen immer und immer wieder den Kopf zu schütteln über das gehörte.

„Nun wird auch für Sie Zeit zu Wählen. Da eure Körper ja leider so primitiv sind, so ungeschützt und schwach, gestehen wir den Subjekten Hilfsmittel zu, zu ihrem Schutz und damit sie sich erwehren können."

Wieder erschien ein Fenster, aber dieses mal ein kleines, und aus einem wurden zwei, drei, vier und immer mehr bis scheinbar mehrere dutzend kleine Fenster offen waren mit Symbolen und Bildern.

Einige Symbole kannte er aus Videospielen, andere aus Filmen.

„Was genau soll das heißen, warum zeigst du mir das?", fragte James.

„Ihr könnt wählen, alles ist möglich für euch, vieles in den verschiedenen Realitäten ist gleich oder ähnlich. Nichts was ihr kennst bleibt für das bevorstehende verwehrt. Also Wählt gut."

Die Worte drangen in seine Ohren und sanken langsam in seinen Geist während seine Augen über die verschiedenen Fenster glitten.

Es ging hierbei um sein Überleben, das verstand James.

Es würde zu Kämpfen kommen, Kämpfe die über Leben und Tod entscheiden würden, jedenfalls verstand James es so.

„Du sagst es geht alles?", fragte der gefesselte leise während seine Augen sich an einem Bildschirm praktisch festhefteten.

„Ja, sagt mir eure Wahl, aber wähle eure Worte mit bedacht und sprecht sie klar aus."

Langsam nickte James während seine Gedanken zu jedem Videospiel gingen das er je gespielt hatte, und der Ausrüstung die der jeweilige Held hatte.

Er wiegte alles ab, doch er kam immer wieder zu einem Helden, bzw. einer Heldin wie er sie gewählt hatte, und der Ausrüstung mit der er sie ausgestattet hatte.

„Ich möchte vollen Zugriff auf die Panzerungs- und Waffensysteme aus dem Spiel Mass Effect 3, mit allen Erweiterungen und Upgrades, inklusive Biotik."

Die Fenster begannen zu verschwinden bis nur noch eines übrig war und sich vergrößerte, es zeigte ein für James nur zu bekanntes Logo.

„Nun gut Subjekt, es wurde gewählt. Jedoch muss für das eine oder andere der Körper dann noch Modifiziert werden."

James verstand nicht worauf das Wesen hinaus wollte bis ihm klar wurde das Biotik ja das manipulieren von Dunkler Energie über elektrische Gehirnimpulse war, und das er Biotische Verstärker benötigen würde, nicht zu vergessen das es in seinem Körper das Element E-Zero nicht gab.

Der Stuhl bewegte sich wieder bis er ganz lag, von oben senkte sich etwas herab das wie eine Ansammlung von Roboterarmen aussah, an deren Ende Chirurgische Instrumente im Licht blitzten.

„Oh Shit", entglitt es James ehe die Arme sich über ihn senkten.

Für etwa drei Sekunden erfüllten seine Schreie den Ort bevor er betäubt wurde.

Als James wieder zu sich kam brauchte er lange Momente um wieder klar zu denken und sich seiner Umgebung wieder richtig bewusst zu werden.

Das erste was er bemerkte war das er nicht mehr auf dem Stuhl festgebunden war, sondern auf der Seite lag, auf etwas das sich wie eine billige Pritsche anfühlte.

Mit einem stöhnen richtete er sich langsam auf und blinzelte mehrmals bis er klar sehen konnte.

Der Raum war kahl, doch an der linke Seite war ein ihm bekanntes Rüstungsterminal und daneben ein Waffenschrank und eine Werkbank.

An der Wand gegenüber der an der die Pritsche stand war ein großes massives mechanisches Tor, sein Ausgang schätzte James.

Rechts an der Wand war eine offene Dusche, eine Toilette und ein Wachbecken mit Spiegel, da waren sogar Duschutensilien zu sehen.

Auf einem Hocker neben der Dusche lag ein zusammengefaltetes Handtuch und etwas das wie frische Kleidung aussah, unter dem Hocker standen auch ein paar einfach wirkende Militärstiefel.

„Wenigstens kümmert man sich um mich, trotzdem ist das alles hier Scheiße!", murmelte James und stand dann auf um zum Wachbecken zu trotten um sich selbst zu begutachten.

Er war eindeutig blass, seine dunkelbraunen Augen wirken Müde und ein Bartschatten zierte sein Kinn, seine braunen, fast schwarzen Haare wirkten Zerzaust und nicht sehr ordentlich.

Das störte ihn doch sehr, auch wenn es nun schon zwei Jahre her war das er aus der Navy ausgeschieden war, so hatte er immer versucht auf sein äußeres zu achten.

Auch wenn das Tattoo das er hatte dem ein klein wenig widersprach, jedoch hatte er es als Erinnerung an seine Dienstzeit machen lassen.

Es wirkte als wenn das Tattoo aus seinem Körper kommen würde, es nahm seinen ganzen rechten Oberarm, sein Schulterblatt und einen Teil seines rechten Brustkorbes ein.

Das Motiv sah aus wie die Grauen Platten aus denen die Außenhülle der Navy Schiffe bestanden.

Vorn auf seinem Brustkorb war dazu noch in weiß die Nummer des Schiffes zu lesen auf dem er gedient hatte, optisch gesehen sah er gut gepanzert aus.

Die Dusche war danach sein nächster Halt, das Wasser war heiß und vertrieb auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit, das Duschzeug und das Shampoo waren ganz einfach, aber es reichte ihm.

Auch die bereitgelegte Kleidung war sehr einfach, jedoch passte sie und war robust und wirkte recht Militärisch.

Als er fertig war stand er in einem schwarzen Overall da der zusätzlich einen Taillengürtel hatte und schnürte noch die Stiefel zu bevor er sich dem Rüstungsterminal zu wandte.

Oft genug hatte James sich mit den Rüstungen bei Mass Effect 3 beschäftigt, deswegen wusste er auch schon das er sein bevorzugte Kombination wählen würde.

Brust- und Schulterplatten von _Hahne-Kedar_, Beinpanzerung von _Armax Arsenal_, und Armplatten von _Serrice Council_.

Dann stoppte er aber und dachte über einen Helm nach, und ob er den geschlossenen N7 Helm mit dem Atemgerät brauchen würde, am ende nahm er aber wieder seinen bevorzugten _Securyte-Helm**.**_

Nur das einfärben fehlte noch, aber am ende war alles in verschiedenen grautönen mit einem Tarnmuster versehen.

Als er fertig war ging links vom Terminal ein Fach auf und seine ausgesuchte Rüstung lag bereit.

Das Anlegen war etwas kniffelig, immerhin wurde das im Spiel ja nie gezeigt, jedoch hatte James den dreh schnell heraus und stand schließlich voll gerüstet da.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sich das so gut anfühlt", murmelte der dunkelhaarige während er die verschiedenen Plattenteile nachzog und in die richtige Position brachte.

„Geschützt bin ich, zeit für die Offensivwaffen."

Der Waffenschrank war gut gefüllt, der erste Griff ging zum _Cerberus-Harrier_ Sturmgewehr das er auf der Werkbank mit einem verlängerten Lauf und einem vergrößerten Magazinfach versah.

Als Präzisionsgewehr bevorzugte er das _M-13 Raptor_, ebenfalls mit vergrößertem Munitionsfach und einem Thermozielfernrohr.

Beide Gewehre fanden ihren Platz zusammengefaltet in den magnetischen Haltern am Rücken.

Sein nächster Griff ging zur _Geth-Plasma-Schrotflinte_**_,_ **er verpasste ihr ein größeres Magazinfach und eine Universalklinge.

Eigentlich würden jetzt noch eine schwere Pistole und eine Maschinenpistole fehlen, doch da er im Spiel auf die Maschinenpistole immer verzichtete griff er sich einfach zwei _M-5 Phalanx_ und versah sie mit vergrößerten Magazinfächern und tauschte einige Teile gegen welche aus Ultraleichtem Material aus.

Beide Pistolen fanden rechts und links an seiner Taille ihren Platz während die Schrotflinte hinten quer an die Taille kam.

James war gerade fertig mit Auf munitionieren da ging in der Wand ein neues Fach auf in dem zwei Taschen drin waren, so ganz verstand er nicht was er da hatte, bis er hinein sah.

In der einen war eine gefüllte Feldflasche und in der anderen so etwas wie Nahrungsriegel, jedenfalls sahen sie so aus.

Die Taschen wurden mit je zwei Gurten seitlich an seinen Oberschenkeln befestigt, und kaum war er damit fertig gab es ein lautes Krachen das von dem großen Tor kam.

Langsam senkte das massige Tor sich bis vor James ein langer und nur leicht beleuchteter Gang lag.

„Scheiße", murmelte der dunkelhaarige und prüfte den Sitz seines Helmes bevor er das Harrier von seinem Rücken holte und es ihn Anschlag nahm um dann langsam durch den Gang zu gehen.

Schritt für Schritt folgte er dem Tunnel, und das für eine ziemliche Weile.

Irgendwann verwarf er seine Vorsichtig auch wieder und das Sturmgewehr wanderte wieder an die Halterung in seinem Rücken.

Der Weg wurde immer länger, irgendwann konnte er die Tür hinter sich schon nicht mehr erkennen.

„Wenn das so weiter geht beantrage ich Kilometergeld", murrte James, ging aber einfach immer weiter.

Während er so dahinging fand er in der Tasche mit den Nahrungsriegeln zwei kleine schmale metallene Armbänder die sich dann als Universalwerkzeuge herausstellten.

Auch in seinem Kopf ging einiges vor, z.B. war da das Wissen wie er den einen oder anderen Biotikangriff ausführen konnte, das würde er sich aber aufheben für einen Notfall.

Schließlich nach einer doch recht langen Zeit kam vor James etwas in Sicht das er für den Ausgang hielt.

„Wurde auch verdammt nochmal Zeit", waren seine Worte bei dem Anblick.

Zu erst hatte er vermutet auf eine weitere Tür zuzugehen, doch je weiter er heran kam, um so sicherer war er eine Treppe vor sich zu haben.

„Wehe die ist jetzt ellenlang, dann werd ich abdrehen."

Seine Worte hallten laut von den Wänden nieder.

Die Treppe schien etwa zwei Stockwerke nach oben zu führen zu einem wirklichen Ausgang, denn James sah eindeutig Tageslicht.

Mit einem teils erleichterten Seufzen nahm der dunkelhaarige immer zwei Stufen gleichzeitig bis er in deutlich warmen Sonnenlicht stand.

Der Ausgang lag in zerklüftetem Gelände und er hatte einen guten Ausblick über die gigantische Stadt.

Sie wirkte verlassen, Friedlich, aber der Frieden war für ihn trügerisch, falsch und gefährlich.

James bewegte sich einige Meter bis zu einem Felsen und ging dann in die Hocke nachdem er sein Harrier gezogen hatte.

Sorgfältig begutachte der dunkelhaarige die Umgebung, er schloss schließlich die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Gehör und schob auch seinen Helm noch hoch damit er mehr hören konnte.

Da war etwas, nur ganz schwach glaubte er das Abfeuern von Schusswaffen zu hören.

„Alleine bin ich also wirklich nicht."

Erneut rückte James den Helm zurecht und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinab in die Stadt.

Vorsichtig schlich er bis zu den Ausläufern der Stadt wo die Gebäude begannen und sah sich sehr genau um.

James sah Bürogebäude und dazwischen immer mal wieder Geschäfte, und sehr viele der Namen über den Geschäften waren ihm nur zu bekannt.

Er wusste das es nichts bringen würde hier herum zu stehen, er musste zu dieser Zitadelle, was immer das auch genau war.

Ein letztes mal prüfte James seine Harrier bevor er seine Augen schloss, seinen Kopf leicht senkte und durchatmete.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Blick nach vorne richtete war er Mental wieder zurück im Militärdienst, war wieder an der Reling als die Somalischen Piraten aufgebracht wurden.

Seine Gedanken waren wie sein Blick fokussiert während er den Griff um das Sturmgewehr festigte und seinen ersten Schritt machte.

Aus einem Schritt wurden zwei, drei, vier, bis er in einen leichten Trott verfiel und so bis zur nächsten großen Straßenkreuzung kam, dabei sah er sich immer wieder um.

Ihm war es einfach zu ruhig hier, in der Ferne konnte er jetzt deutlich Waffenfeuer hören, deswegen traute James dem Frieden nicht.

Von links kam ein rumpeln und ließ den dunkelhaarigen herum fahren während er das Gewehr in Anschlag nahm.

Seine Augen suchten die Gebäudeeingänge und Fenster ab bis er ein Aufblitzen in einem Fenster sah, sofort warf er sich zur Seite und ging hinter einem Fahrzeug in Deckung.

Fast gleichzeitig schlug etwas in den Boden ein und aus mehreren Stellungen wurde das Feuer auf ihn eröffnet.

James stutzte, das war kein Feuer aus Schusswaffen, es fehlte der typische klang und er war sich sicher so etwas wie ein rotes blitzen zu sehen.

Hier zu sitzen brachte nichts, er musste zurück schlagen.

Noch einmal atmete er durch und begann dann aus seiner Deckung das Feuer zu erwidern.

Ein ganzes Magazin verschoss er bevor James sich entschloss die Taktik zu ändern, er steckte das Harrier weg und nahm das Raptor Präzisionsgewehr zur Hand.

Erneut legte er an und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen bevor er aus der Deckung zielte und dann zum ersten mal seinen Gegner sah.

Sofort war er wieder in Deckung und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf, was er durch das Zielfernrohr gesehen hatte sah wie ein Imperialer Sturmtruppler aus.

Im Kopf erklangen wieder die Worte des komischen Silbertypen, also entweder war das wirklich ein Sturmtruppler, oder jemand der Entführt wurde wie James.

Wieder checkte er mit dem Raptor die Stellung seines Gegners und suchte dann in schneller Abfolge die anderen Fenster ab.

Fünf weitere Sturmtruppler fand er und war sich danach sicher das es keine einzeln Entführte wie er waren, sondern, auch wenn er es irgendwie lächerlich fand, echte Imperiale Sturmtruppler.

„Okay, Sturmtruppler, mit denen brauche ich kein Mitleid haben. Nieder mit dem Imperium", dachte er schließlich und legte dann mit dem Raptor erneut an und erledigte mit schnellen Salven seine Gegner.

Dann war es wieder still und James entschloss sich seine Widersacher zu begutachten.

Schnell wechselte er wieder zum Harrier Gewehr und sprintete dann zu dem Eingang des Gebäudes aus dem die Imperialen ihn beschossen hatten.

Das ganze sah nach einer Bank aus, sie war voll eingerichtet und wirkte als wenn vor wenigen Momenten hier noch Leute gearbeitet hätten.

Als er drei Stockwerke weiter oben war und die Räume durchsuchte in denen er die gefallenen Körper vermutete, wurde er überrascht, denn er sie nicht.

Das sollte aber nicht heißen das er nichts fand, denn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung fand er einige Thermomagazine die er sofort einsteckte.


	2. Kapitel 02

_**Different colors, Different Worlds **_

**Kapitel 02.**

Mit einem Hechtsprung landete James auf der Motorhaube eines geparkten Wagens und rutschte darüber um Kopfüber in Deckung zu kommen.

Rote Energieblitze flogen über ihn hinweg und James rollte sich nachdem er am Boden lag herum um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und das Feuer zu erwidern.

„So ein Mist, diese Typen sind einfach nur lästig", murmelte James ehe er mit schnellen Salven die anrückenden Sturmtruppen begann zu dezimieren.

Es war wie in den Filmen, die Sturmtruppen kamen in Massen mit viel Feuerkraft, aber sie waren einfach lausige Schützen und suchten nur nachlässig Deckung.

Nur deswegen konnte er sie schlagen indem er sich von Stellung zu Stellung zurückzog und immer wieder Feuerte.

Als alle erledigt waren sammelte James Thermomagazine ein bis er wieder genug hatte und er seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte.

Neun Stunden war er bereits unterwegs, und mit jeder angefangenen neuen Stunde sank seine Laune.

Vielleicht lag das aber auch an diesen komischen Riegeln die man ihm zum Essen gegeben hatte, denn sie schmeckten für ihn wie Pappe die mit Leim gemischt wurden.

Eine Querstraße weiter konnte James einen kleinen Minimarkt sehen, fast sofort gab sein Magen einen grummelnden und leicht flehenden Ton von sich.

Eigentlich lag das nicht auf seiner geplanten Route, doch er brauchte was zwischen die Zähne das wenigsten nach etwas vernünftigem schmeckte.

Locker Joggte er auf den kleinen Eckmarkt zu und versuchte dabei nicht zu nachlässig zu werden.

Das Geschäft war wie er es erwartet und gehofft hatte gut gefüllt, alles wirkte als wenn vor wenigen Minuten noch hier Leute eingekauft hatten.

Sein erster griff ging zu einigen Schokoriegeln die er sofort verschlang.

„Ja Zucker, endlich!", sagte James als er merkte wie er neue Energie bekam durch so etwas einfachem wie einem Schokoriegel.

Schnell tauschte er die komischen Riegel die er von den Silbertypen bekommen hatte mit welchen von hier aus dem Laden aus, jedoch ging er noch weiter und schnappte sich einen Rucksack der hier Verkauft wurde, ein schauriges buntes Teil das jedes kleine Mädchen glücklich gemacht hätte, doch das war ihm gerade völlig egal.

Er füllte ihn mit weiteren Vorräten, sogar die eine oder andere Flasche Alkohol steckte er ein.

So ausgerüstet wollte er sich wieder auf den Weg machen, doch er hatte die Tür des Ladens noch nicht geöffnet, da erklangen Schüsse.

Blitzschnell war er in Deckung gegangen und versuchte den oder die Angreifer auszumachen.

Wieder erklangen Schüsse und James erkannte das nicht er unter Beschuss stand, aber wer dann?

Die Schüsse kamen aus einer Tiefgarage die neben dem Mark lag, stellte Er nach einigen Momenten fest.

„Sollte ich das ganze ignorieren? Oder sollte ich versuchen herauszufinden wer da kämpft?", fragte der dunkelhaarige sich in Gedanken.

„Vielleicht kann ich einen Verbündeten finden!", dachte er schließlich und verließ den kleinen Minimarkt.

Schnell und leise huschte er an den Häuserwänden bis zu der Tiefgarage wo er zu erst den Rucksack leicht versteckt ablegte.

Mit der Harrier im Anschlag schlich er anschließend die Rampe der Tiefgarage hinab während er noch immer Waffenfeuer hörte, und das hörte sich jetzt nach schweren Waffen an, schwerer als das was er gerade zur Hand hatte.

Die Tiefgarage war gut gefüllt, praktisch jede Automarke stand hier herum und bot ihm viel Deckung.

Leider konnten sich Gegner auch so gut Verstecken, was es eigentlich auch zu einer gefährlichen Falle machte.

Zwei Parkdecks weiter unten stieß er schließlich auf die Quelle des Waffenfeuers, und es machte ihm Angst.

Denn da war ein verdammter Terminator, ein T1 der auf Ketten rollte und zwei Gatlings als Bewaffnung hatte, nur wer kämpfte gegen dieses Metallene Monstrum.

Aber eigentlich war es egal, das war ein Terminator, und damit ein Gegner alles Lebenden und etwas das er ausschalten musste.

Immer in Deckung bleibend umging James die Maschine die immer weiter rollte und auf ein Ziel feuerte das er nicht sehen konnte und Fahrzeuge im Sekundentakt demolierte.

Mit einem Handgriff stellte er an der Harrier die Funktion für Munition auf Disruptor um und Atmete mehrmals tief durch ehe er sich aus der Deckung lehnte, das Gewehr ihn Anschlag nahm und begann zu Schießen.

Das Stakkato seines Sturmgewehres hallte laut in der Tiefgarage wieder, der Terminator stoppte und wollte sich umdrehen während die Disruptormunition noch auf seine Rückenpanzerung einhämmerte.

Ein weiteres Geräusch erklang, James kannte es, es war das Abfeuern einer M4.

„GRANATE!", schrie der Dunkelhaarige nachdem er eine der Splittergranaten von seinem Gürtel genommen hatte und dem Terminator praktisch vor die Ketten geworfen hatte.

James wartete aber nicht auf die Explosion und wechselte geduckt seine Deckung um nicht ins Ziel der Maschine zu geraten.

Als er in der Flanke des Terminators war, der nun dort hin schoss wo er gerade noch gewesen war, lud er das Harrier neu bevor er wieder das Feuer eröffnete.

Die Disruptormunition hämmerte jetzt Seitlich gegen den Kopf der Maschine bis dieser explodierte und der Terminator seinen Dienst einstellte.

Genschaft sank der dunkelhaarige mit dem Rücken an einen Wagen und setzte sich.

Eigentlich dachte James jetzt könnte er verschnaufen, doch ein knurren von der Seite ließ ihn inne halten, langsam drehte er seinen Kopf und sah sich einem Schäferhund gegenüber.

Das der Hund eine schwarze angepasste Schutzweste trug fiel ihm gar nicht auf, denn er starrte nur auf die gefletschten Zähne.

„Guter Hund. Wenn du mir nichts tust, tue ich dir auch nichts", meinte der Dunkelhaarige leise.

„Sagt wer?", erklang eine Stimme hinter dem Hund bevor eine Frau langsam aus der Deckung hinter einem Auto kam, dabei zielte sie mit einem M4 auf James.

Die Frau trug grüne Tarnkleidung, Helm und Schussweste, Abzeichen konnte er zwar sehen, doch nicht wirklich identifizieren im Moment.

„James Stone, United States Navy A.D., und sie sind?"

„Gunnery Sergeant Amanda Reylight, US Arme K9 Division", stellte die Frau sich vor, sie nahm dabei ihr Gewehr runter und anschließend ihren Helm, unter dem dunkelblondes kurzes Haar zum Vorschein kam.

„Und das ist meine Partnerin Jessi. Jessi, Sitz. Braves Mädchen."

Die Schäferhündin wurde sofort ruhig und machte Sitz während sie den ihr unbekannten Mann nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Navy außer Dienst, warum sind sie nicht mehr dabei?", fragte die Frau während ihr gegenüber langsam aufstand.

„Mir musste nach einem kleinen Missgeschick im Einsatz rechts die Niere entfernt werden, man bot mir zwar an danach in Dienst zu bleiben, doch an einem Schreibtisch. Das war für mich aber keine Option und ich entschied mich dafür auszuscheiden, mit allen Ehren", erklärte James und zog dabei seine Handschuhe aus bevor er auf die Hündin zuging.

Ohne eile hielt er den Hündin seine Hände hin, was die Schäferhündin als Einladung sah und schnupperte.

„Ja du bist eine ganz hübsche", flüsterte James schließlich und streichelt die Hündin dann, was diese zu genießen schien.

„Was halten sie von dieser ganzen Sache hier Gunnery Sergeant?"

„Was soll ich davon schon halten, das ist vollkommen Verrückt. Jessi und ich kamen von einer Patrouille als da dieses Licht war, kurz darauf erzählt mir so ein Ding in knalligem Rot ich würde getestet werden, ob ich überleben kann."

„Also mehr oder weniger wie bei mir, nur das mein Gesprächspartner aussah wie ne laufende Silberfolie."

James zog seine Handschuhe wieder an und ging dann zu dem zerschossenen Terminator, zu dessen Ketten lagen auf dem Boden Thermomagazine und Magazine für das M4.

„Also Munition kann uns nicht so schnell ausgehen", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und sammelte Magazine ein um sie dann weiter zu geben.

„Warum haben sie eigentlich so eine Aufmachung an? Woher kommen die Panzerung und die Waffen?", fragte Amanda und deutete dabei auf James Rüstung.

„Aus einem Videospiel mit dem ich mich seit knapp drei Jahren beschäftige, ist recht vielseitig. Ich hab noch den einen oder anderen Trick in der Hinterhand."

James blickte die Army Soldatin eine Zeit lang an.

„Wollen wir uns zusammentun Sergeant? Sie, ihre Tierische Partnerin und Ich, zusammen könnten wir unsere Erfolgschancen verbessern denke ich."

Die blonde musterte ihn bevor Sie langsam nickte.

„Sie haben recht denke ich."

Sofort hielt er seine Hand hin.

„Dann aber James und Du, Siezen passt bei unserer Situation nicht wirklich."

„Gerne, dann einfach Amanda oder Amy."

Beiden schüttelten sich die Hände und die Schäferhündin schien das auch zuzusagen, denn sie bettelte bei James um Streicheleinheiten.

Zu Dritt und auf Acht Beinen machten man sich wieder daran die Tiefgarage zu verlassen, dabei wurde noch der Rucksack eingesammelt und dem kleinen Markt ein zweiter Besuch abgestattet.

Kaum waren sie wieder draußen merkten sowohl James als auch Amanda das es dunkler wurde.

„Also scheint das hier trotz allem noch irgendwie was normales zu haben wenn die Sonne jetzt unter geht."

Der Dunkelhaarige hörte aber nur mit halben Ohr hin, denn in seinem Kopf liefen verschiedenste Filmszenen ab, und eine schlimmer als die andere.

„Wir sollten uns ein gut gesichertes Plätzchen für die Nacht suchen."

„Aber wäre es nicht besser die Nacht auch dazu zu nutzen näher ans Ziel zu kommen?", wollte Amanda wissen während sie ihr M4 prüfte.

„Wir beide haben vor kurzer Zeit einen Terminator zerlegt, davor hatte ich es mit Imperialen Sturmtruppen aus Star Wars zu tun", erklärte James ruhig während er die Umgebung absuchte.

„Na ja, ich hatte vor dem Terminator eine Begegnung mit Jaffa Truppen, du weißt aus der Serie Stargate."

„Ja kenne ich. Also drei mal Sachen die es eigentlich nicht geben dürfte, und das bei Tageslicht. Ich will nicht wirklich wissen was uns bei Dunkelheit über den Weg laufen kann, du vielleicht?"

Ganz deutlich sah er wie die dunkelblonde nachdachte und schließlich langsam nickte.

„Du hast recht, ich will das auch nicht wissen. Suchen wir uns ein Versteck."

Sie waren gerade eine Querstraße weiter als sie wieder unter Feuer gerieten, und wieder waren es keine Kugeln.

„Verdammt, schon wieder diese Jaffa", kam es von dem weiblichen Sergeant während sie sich Deckung vor den Angreifern suchten.

James wechselte zu seinem Raptor und erledigte dann die Gegner mit gezielten Schüssen bis die Straße wieder frei war.

„Wir sollten verschwinden, und zwar schnell!", warf Amanda ein und blickte in die Richtung aus dem das Menschlich/Tierische Duo gekommen war.

Es war als würde die aufkommende Dunkelheit die Straßenzüge verschlingen, aber da war etwas, leise Geräusche die auf etwas in der Dunkelheit schließen ließen.

Schnell sammelten sie Munition auf und hetzten dann weiter ehe die Schäferhündin anschlug und vor einer Tür stehen blieb.

Beide blicken das Gebäude hinauf und sahen das sie vor einem Polizeirevier standen.

„Gutes Mädchen, hast du gut gemacht", lobte Amanda ihre Hündin ehe die das Gebäude betraten.

„Wir verrammeln jede Durchgangstür und ziehen und dann in den sichersten Raum zurück, das sollte uns schützen bis die Sonne wieder aufgegangen ist", schlug der Sergeant vor.

Schnell wechselten sie einen Blick und nickten nur bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machten.

Schränke, Tische und Stühle wanderten durch den Raum.

„Okay los weiter", meinte James als sie fertig waren.

Die ganze Prozedur wiederholten sie noch zwei mal ehe sie sich in der Asservatenkammer verschanzten.

Der Raum war in sich geschlossen mit nur einer Tür und ohne Fenster, es gab nur ein Lüftungsrohr das sehr schmal war.

Als sie die Tür schlossen schoben sie noch schnell zwei Aktenschränke davor bevor sie sich leicht erschöpft auf den Boden setzten.

Jessi hingegen schnüffelte im ganzen Raum herum.

„Schlaf etwas Gunny. Ich wecke dich in vier Stunden."

Amanda blickte James einen Moment an bevor sie mit einem milden Lächeln nickte.

„Zu Befehl Captain."

„Nur ", erwiderte der dunkelhaarige und holte sich etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken aus seinem Rucksack während Amy sich mit einem lächeln hinlegte und versuchte zu Schlafen.

James legte noch alle seine Waffen ab damit er bequemer sitzen konnte, er legte sie links neben sich und behielt dabei immer die verrammelte Tür im Auge.

Es verging einige Zeit bis er neben sich eindeutige Geräusche hörte die darauf hinwiesen das Amanda schlief.

Zwischen den Regalen der Asservatenkammer kam dann auch Jessi wieder zum Vorschein, sie schaute einmal nach ihren Frauchen ehe sie sich zu James legte, ihr Kopf landete dabei auf seinen Oberschenkeln.

Wie schon einmal zog er seine Handschuhe aus bevor er sanft anfing die Hündin zu streicheln und zu kraulen.

Nach vier stunden wollte er Amanda dann zwar wecken, doch er wartete noch eine weitere Stunde.

„War irgendwas?", fragte die dunkelblonde bevor sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und stutzte.

„Sagtest du nicht was von vier Stunden, die sind aber schon ein wenig länger Vorbei!"

James machte es sich so gemütlich wie er konnte.

„Bis auf einige sehr komische leise Geräusche war alles ruhig. Wir sprechen uns in vier Stunden, dann können wir wohl weiter gehen", meinte er noch und versuchte dann zu schlafen.


	3. Kapitel 03

**Different colors, Different Worlds **

**Kapitel 03.**

Er lief, Dunkelheit umgab ihn, sie war überall und schien nicht zu enden.

Geräusch drangen an sein Ohr, leises flüstern, kratzen, und weit entfernte Schreie ließen James erzittern.

Nur schneller laufen, mehr war da nicht in seinem Kopf.

Als eiskalte mit Krallen versehene Finger nach ihm Griffen fuhr er mit einem stummen Schrei auf und sah sich mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen um.

Sein Atem ging schnell und er brauchte einige Sekunden um zu erkennen wo er sichgerade befand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? James? ?"

Langsam erinnerte sich James was geschehen war und das er sich in einer verrammelten Asservatenkammer befand.

Neben ihm hockte Amanda und er erinnerte sich daran das er sich mit ihr zusammengetan hatte um zu Überleben.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", wiederholte die Dunkelblonde Hundeführerin ein weiteres mal.

„Ja, nur ein Alptraum", murmelte er und rieb sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht, im nächsten Moment wurde es aber abgeschleckt.

Die Schäferhündin wollte ihn wohl trösten, was ihn zum schmunzeln brachte, er revanchierte sich mit einigen Streicheleinheiten.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen Gunny?"

„Etwas mehr als drei Stunden. Wollen wir noch warten oder uns auf den Weg machen?", fragte Amanda während sie mit einer Schrotflinte hantierte die sie wohl hier aus der Asservatenkammer hatte.

„Von mir aus können wir uns langsam wieder auf den Weg machen."

Nachdem James noch etwas gegessen und getrunken hatte räumten sie die Aktenschränke weg mit denen sie die Tür blockierte hatten.

„Bereit?", fragte er langsam während er sich bereit macht mit der Linken Hand die Tür zu öffnen.

„Sicher", antwortete Amanda nur und lud mit einem "ratschen" die Schrotflinte durch während Er eine seiner M5 in die Hand nahm.

Raum für Raum und von Tür zu Tür arbeitete sich das Trio durch bis sie wieder im freien standen.

„Oh verdammt!", sagte beide als sie sahen wie sich draußen alles verändert hatte.

Die Straße und die umstehenden Gebäude sahen aus als wenn eine Armee über sie hergefallen war, klaffende Krater und löcher wo sie hinsahen.

„Eigentlich müssten wir nach rechts und dann wieder links um direkt auf unser Ziel zuzugehen", meinte Amanda während sie in die entsprechende Richtung zeigte.

„Aber vielleicht wäre es besser nach links zu gehen und dann indirekt auf diese Zitadelle zuzugehen, was denkst du James?"

„Links", war seine einsilbige Antwort nach einigen Momenten bevor er sein Harrier zur Hand nahm und es prüfte bevor sie losgingen.

Von Deckung zu Deckung ging es bis zur Kreuzung wo sie das gleiche Bild erwartete wie schon hinter ihnen, nun sah es überall aus wie in einem ausgewachsenen Kriegsgebiet.

Mit einfachen Handzeichen verständigten sie sich immer wieder und kamen so zwar langsam, aber sicher voran.

Kurz vor der nächsten Straßenkreuzung setzte aber Waffenfeuer ein und James sprang nach links in einen Hauseingang während Amanda nach rechts in ein ausgebranntes Autowrack sprang.

Schnell war klar das nicht auf sie geschossen wurde, James sah zu dem Gunny, die zu ihm sah und deutete dann auf seine Augen bevor er Richtung Straßenkreuzung deutete von der scheinbar die Kampfgeräusche kamen.

Wenn James richtig hörte war da jemand mit automatischen Waffen unterwegs, aber als orangen farbene Leuchtgeschosse über die Kreuzung flogen war klar für den dunkelhaarigen klar die Schusswaffen gehörten Entführten wie James und Amanda.

Mit einem Handdeut wollte die Dunkelblonde wissen ob sie weiter gehen sollten, doch James verneinte und beobachtete weiter.

Wer immer da kämpfte war scheinbar sehr verbissen, Schüsse und Explosionen waren zu hören aber nichts davon geschah auf der Kreuzung.

Mit einem Sprung landete auf einmal Amanda hinter ihm.

„Wer immer das ist haut ganz schön drauf", sagte sie leise.

James nickte nur denn fast gleichzeitig sah er zwei Gestalten auf die Kreuzung laufen und hinter einem Auto in Deckung gehen, davon gab es einige auf der Kreuzung.

Langsam zog er seinen Kopf zurück, blinzelte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, denn James war sicher eine Gestalt mit dunkel violetter Haut gesehen zu haben die eine kurze weiße Jacke trug.

„Was war das denn jetzt?", kam es von Amanda mehr als geschockt und der dunkelhaarige sah wieder zur Kreuzung wo er sah wie die beiden Gestalten leuchtende Geschosse wörtlich aus den Händen schüttelten.

Dann wurde das Gegenfeuer aber zu stark und James presste seine Kiefer aufeinander, sein Kopf versuchte das was er gesehen hatte zu begreifen, sich einzugestehen was er gesehen hatte.

„Bleib hier Gunny", presste er schließlich hervor, kam aus der Deckung hervor und begann zu laufen.

Mit einem großen Schritt war er auf der Haube eines zerstörten Wagens am Rand der Kreuzung, mit einem zweiten war er auf dem Dach bevor er mit einem dritten mitten auf die Kreuzung sprang, sich halb fallen ließ und dann hinter ein anderes Wrack in Deckung rutschte.

So schnell wie er konnte kam er wieder hoch und sah dann nach einer Sondierung der Lage das weiter vorne noch eine dritte Person gegen eine ganze Menge Jaffa kämpfte.

Wieder wechselte James zum Präzisionsgewehr und begann Gegner mit gezielten Schüssen auszuschalten, jedenfalls bis ein wahrer Hagel aus Energiegeschossen auf ihn niederging.

Sofort zog er den Kopf ein und versuchte an einer anderen Stelle einen Blick auf den oder die Schützen zu werfen.

„Oh Shit!", entkam es James als er die Quelle dieses Energiehagels sah.

Er kannte sich gut genug mit Stargate aus um die Drohnen von Anubis zu erkennen, und da kamen gleich zwei an.

„Supersoldaten! Na toll", murmelte er, wechselte zum Harrier und schaltete auf Disruptormunition um und hoffte das er damit den Schilden der Drohnen eine schlappe verpassen konnte.

Mit einem schnellen Sprint wechselte er die Deckung.

„Allianz!", konnte er dabei deutlich zwei Stimmen hören die hinter ihm erklangen.

James ignorierte das und begann lieber die beiden Drohnen mit Feuerstößen einzudecken.

Die Körperschilde der beiden Drohnen leuchteten auf und James war sich sicher blitzende Endladungen zu sehen dir durch seine Munition verursacht wurden.

Wer immer da vorne auch noch mitkämpfte warf den Drohnen noch Granaten vor die Füße, dann viel mit einer kleinen Energetischen Explosion die Schilde der einen Drohne aus und James jagte ein ganzes Magazin in den Oberkörper und den Kopf.

Der zweiten Drohne verging nur Momente später als sie hoch in die Luft abhob bevor sie mit Schwung zu Boden ging und mit einem Krachen einen Krater im Straßenbelag hinterließ.

James warf aber zur Vorsicht noch eine Granate hinterher, die verbliebenen Jaffa zogen sich danach sehr schnell zurück.

Langsam stand er ganz auf und begutachtete dabei die Umgebung um nicht eine mögliche unliebsame Überraschungen zu übersehen.

„Allianzler?", erklang es hinter James doppelt doch der ignorierte es denn von vorne kam jetzt jemand in grüner Armeekleidung an, von links kam gleichzeitig ein Bellen.

Der dunkelhaarige prüfte seine Munition und schluckte leicht, er hatte sie fast komplett verbraucht.

Gemächlich ging er dorthin wo die feindlichen Angreifer gefallen waren und begann seinen Munitionsvorrat wieder aufzufüllen.

„Danke für die Hilfe. Ohne Sie wären wir wohl überrannt worden!", sprach ihn die Soldatin an die mit ihm gekämpft hatte.

Als er sich jedoch umdrehte stockte er und zweifelte an seinen Augen.

„Amanda Tapping?", fragte jedoch die dazu kommende Gunnery Sergeant während ihre Tierische Partnerin bei James Streicheleinheiten suchte.

„Mein Name ist nicht Tapping, sondern Carter, Major Samantha Carter."

Der Hundeführerin stand leicht der Mund offen und James stellte sich neben sie und senkte seine Stimme, „Nicht nachdenken Gunny, diese Welt, und Situation sind so Verrückt das dass wohl wirklich die Echte Carter ist", flüsterte er ihr dann zu.

Leider bekam sie ihren Mund nicht zu denn es kamen noch zwei Gestalten auf sie zu, für den dunkelhaarigen gab es keinen Grund überrascht zu sein, immerhin hatte er sie schon vorher erkannt.

Aria T'Loak und Jack, alias Subjekt Zero in voller Lebensgröße.

Aria trug ihre übliche Kleidung, und Jack sah fast wie in ME3 aus, auch wenn ihr Haar noch recht kurz war.

„Gunnery Sergeant Amanda Reylight", deutete James auf den Gunny.

„ A.D. James Stone und Jessi", stellte er danach sich und die Hündin vor die neben ihm hockte.

„Wie gesagt mein Name ist Samatha Carter, und die beiden heißen Aria und Jack. So haben sie sich mir jedenfalls vorgestellt", erklärte Carter.

„Ich bin vor Sonnenaufgang auf die beiden gestoßen. Sie waren auf dem Rückzug vor den Jaffa, doch kaum sahen die mich haben sie mich auch unter Feuer genommen und wir waren zu dritt auf dem Rückzug."

„Der Lc. hat mir bei nem Terminator geholfen der mich erledigen wollte, das war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Wir haben uns danach zusammengetan um unsere Chancen zu vergrößern."

„Ein Terminator?"

„Ja Major, so ein fieser Roboter auf Ketten mit zwei Gatlings. Ganz fieses Teil", erklärte Amanda während James von Aria und Jack sehr genau gemustert wurde.

Irgendwann wandte er sich ihnen aber zu da ihm die Blicke auf den Geist gingen.

„Nein ich gehöre nicht zur Allianz, oder zu irgendeiner anderen Vereinigung die ihr beide kennt. Warum ich trotzdem so eine Ausrüstung habe würdet ihr mir sowieso nicht glauben, aber mal was anderes, warum hat ihr nicht eure Knarren benutzt?"

„Keine Munition", antworteten beide und James ließ den Kopf sinken während er einige Verwünschungen aussprach.

„Haben sie etwas dagegen wenn ich sie begleite? Was mit den anderen beiden ist weiß ich nicht", wollte Carter wissen während Aria und Jack sich neue Munition nahm, dabei sprachen sie leise miteinander.

„Wir würden auch mitgehen", meinte die Königin von Omega schließlich.

„Genau, unsere Waffen sind nur für kurze Distanz, aber trotzdem können wir mit unserer Biotik noch allen die Ärsche aufreißen", sagte fast gleichzeitig Jack und ließ ihre Biotik aufleuchten.

„Nein, Nein, Nein. Das dürfen sie nicht, es ist nicht vorgesehen das sich die Subjekte zusammentun!"

Die Fünf fuhren mit erhobenen Waffen herum und sahen sich einer Gestalt in weiß gegenüber, sie alle erkannten einen der Entführer.

„Was wollen sie damit sagen?", fragte Sam die weiße Gestalt.

„Es war nicht vorgesehen das die Subjekte sich zusammenschließen zu einem Verbund. Sie werden das sofort unterbinden und einzeln ihre Wege fortsetzen."

„Aber warum, das ist doch völlig egal ob wir alleine oder gemeinsam weiter machen!", warf der Gunny ein und blickte nacheinander die anderen die mehr oder weniger nickten zu dieser aussage.

„Der Sergeant hat recht. Es geht ihnen doch darum wie gut wir überleben können, jedenfalls erklärte man mir, und sicher auch den anderen so. Also warum stört es sie jetzt das wir uns zusammengetan haben", wollte Sam erfahren.

Die weiße Gestalt begann für ein oder zwei Sekunden von innen heraus zu leuchten bevor sie antwortete.

„Wir wollen sehen wie sie überleben können Subjekt, jedoch von den verschiedenen Realitäten und Wirklichkeiten getrennt. Dies verhindern sie nun aber da hier drei Realitäten und Wirklichkeiten kollidieren. Das wünschen wir nicht, also trennen sie sich und halten sie sich wieder an unsere Regeln bevor..."

James zog blitzschnell seine M5 Phalanx und jagte der Gestalt vier Schüsse in den Oberkörper und den Kopf.

„Scheiß drauf, Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden!", meinte der dunkelhaarige während die weiße Gestalt in einer Lichtimplosion verging.

„Yes, der Kerl ist genau nach meinem Geschmack", meine Jack während James seine Waffe wieder wegsteckte.

„Nun, normalerweise würde ich es erst mit Diplomatie versuchen, doch in unserer Situation scheint es das dass nicht sehr viel bringen wird", meinte Carter.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt aufhören zu reden und uns auf den Weg machen", kam es von Aria in herrischem Ton während sie ihre Schrotflinte nachlud.


End file.
